Memorable
by Orions lost rose
Summary: Vaughn comforts Sydney in a time of need


* Author's note: I don't own these characters. Some genius thought them up  
  
Vaughn could remember when he was a kid, and every month his entire family would get together at a local park and have a picnic. Vaughn and his 11 other cousins would always play their own version of capture the flag, they had spies and assassins for each time and tried to make the games as realistic as they could. He remembered never being a spy and playing the part of the team player who met with the spies, helping them out however he could. He laughed quietly; it was ironic that the game he played as a kid was his life now. Only that this game was more dangerous and too many lives were at risk if the wrong team won.  
  
Vaughn jumped as his daydream was interrupted by his cell phone screaming at him.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Vaughn."  
  
"Sydney?" Vaughn sat straight up, nothing was ever right when she called him on his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah, could you meet me at the pier?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Of course, I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He hoped off his sofa and ran to his car. Something in Sydney's voice had really scared him, it was like when Will was kidnapped and she had become distant- but even them Vaughn could hear it in her voice, the sound of pain and torture.  
  
Sydney was already there when he drove up to the pier. She was leaning over the railing staring into the ocean. He walked up to her and looked into the water.  
  
"Your beeper is some where down there." He said.  
  
Sydney smile was a weak one, "And it can stay there for all I care."  
  
They stayed there in silence, both just staring at the beeper's burial ground.  
  
"I should tell you why I called." Sydney began, Vaughn glanced at her but didn't interrupt, she continued, "Sloane called me about half an hour ago. My father is dead."  
  
Vaughn started at the words, but Sydney continued without pausing, "He was on a mission in the Caribbean Islands, and he was shot by some guy robbing a pawn shop."  
  
Vaughn closed his eyes and swallowed, "Sydney, I am so sorry."  
  
Sydney cut him off with a sudden outburst, "He was shot by some jerk who was robbing a stupid pawn shop!" She yelled, her voice cracking. "At least he would have been honored if he died on a mission working for his country."  
  
Vaughn sighed, he was no good at counseling, he never knew what to say or do.  
  
Sydney suddenly broke out into sobs, she hide her face in her hands.  
  
"That makes 2 people who have been taken from me." Her muffled words escaped from her hands.  
  
Vaughn then did one of the smartest things he would ever do. He reached over and pulled Sydney into a comforting hug. Sydney buried her head into his chest and allowed tears to flow from her eyes. Vaughn rocked slowly and comforted both her and himself with quiet hushes.  
  
"Sydney, I am so sorry about Jack's death, and I don't want to tell you that this is another reason to work harder to bring down S-D6. But I do want you to know that he died loving you." He whispered softly.  
  
He then thought back to the night when he learned that his father died. He had lain on his bed for the entire day, but then his mother sat next to him on the bed and began running her hands through his hair, humming a slow tune that calmed his tears. She then whispered to him the most memorable words he had ever heard. And now he repeated them to Sydney.  
  
"Your father loved you with all his heart. You were his daily pride and joy; he could sit and watch you for hours with a smile on his face. Your laugh could easily bring a smile to his face no matter what his mood was. Even when things got tough at work he could just look at you and remember all the happy things in his life. You were his sunshine, and he will never leave you. Even when you can't see him he will always be watching you; smiling at your laughter. Sharing your time in the spot light and cheering you on the entire time."  
  
As Sydney listened to his words, she heard the echo a woman's voice and the voice of her own father. She smiled through he tears and pulled out of Vaughn's arms.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
He smiled down at her, "No problem, just know you can come to me when you've in a tough spot."  
  
She smiled, kissed him softly on the cheek, then walked away.  
  
Vaughn watched her leave and turned back to his car, the sun beginning to show through the clouds as he drove away. 


End file.
